


Firm And Cute

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Series 1, sequel to 'Soft And Kissable'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firm And Cute

 

 

**Title: Firm And Cute**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Pre Series 1, sequel to 'Soft And Kissable'  
Spoilers: None - Sunday Smut  
Rating: nc17  
  


Jack had been hoping it wouldn't be too long before he found out what Ianto was like in bed, since their first kiss and during the last week or so when they had progressed to groping and fumbling in each others clothes which had eventually concluded with them wanking each other off this thought was more and more on his mind.

The fact that he knew Ianto had never even kissed another man before him made the thought of sex with him even more enticing, the things he could teach him.   
  
Jack was stood in his office watching Into through the glass, they were the last ones left in the hub and Ianto was moving around below collecting dirty coffee mugs and shoving rubbish into a black bin liner.

Jack could feel himself becoming hard at just the thought of kissing Ianto, let along anything else. If the evening just ended with a fumbled hand job he'd be happy, but if he could entice Ianto into his bed and actually get to shag that gorgeous body it would be even better.   
  
He suddenly realised that Ianto was looking up at him and that there was a coy smile on his face, maybe he thought, the same thing was going through Ianto's mind too.

Ianto tied the top of the bin liner in a knot, picked up the collected mugs and headed towards the kitchenette. Jack found his eyes watching him as he walked, it wasn't until then he realised that Ianto wasn't wearing his suit Jack and his eyes were drawn to Ianto's very firm and cute looking arse.   
  
Jack's hand slid down to his crotch, absently rubbing himself through the fabric of his trousers as he thought about needing to know if that arse was as cute as it seemed under those tight suit trousers.

He was still standing there in thought when Ianto walked back into view, a little surprised to note that Ianto's tie was unknotted and lose around Ianto's neck and the top two or three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned.   
  
In all their fumblings in the last week their state of undress hadn't got past their trousers being undone, hands thrust down them as they stayed in place on their bodies.

Jack stood rooted to the spot as Ianto made his way up the steps to his office, by the time Ianto reached it the cuffs of his shirt were undone as well.   
  
Without saying a single word Ianto walked straight over to Jack and pressed himself against Jack's body, capturing his mouth in a hard kiss. Jack felt himself being pushed backwards against the glass wall, his arms went instinctively around Ianto, pulling him even closer.

The hardness of Ianto's own cock was pressing against his own, Jack rolled his hips as the kiss got deeper and deeper until they had to pull apart panting for air.   
  
Opening his eyes Jack could see the lust in Ianto's, which he knew must match his own. As Ianto's hands reached for the buttons on his shirt he spoke for the first time.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep, positive.” Ianto told him, looking him straight in the eye and blushing a little.

Jack's hands slid down his back and cupped Ianto's arse, pressing their hips together as close as possible and smiling as Ianto moaned loudly at the contact of their fabric covers cocks upon each other. Ianto finished opening Jack's shirt buttons and pulled the braces off his shoulders before tugging the shirt out of the confines of Jack's trousers.

As Jack's hands reached towards Ianto's shirt he stopped him.

“No, not yet I want to undress you first.” Ianto told him, aware his face was turning a shade deeper.

Jack's hands dropped back to Ianto's hips as Into stepped back a couple of inches to unbuckle Jack's belt. Once it was open he slipped Jack's shirt from his shoulders and pulled his t shirt over his head, his hand sliding down Jack's smooth chest till it reached the waistband of Jack's trousers once more. He noted Jack's heartbeat was racing as his fingers had moved over it, a little amazed how just his touch was having such an effect on the older man.

Ianto unzipped Jack's trousers and pushed them down over his hips, letting them drop to his ankles. He could see Jack's cock straining against the fabric of the briefs that still confind it, he averted his eyes to Jack's feet as he dropped to his knees and unlaced Jack's boots.   
  
He was more than a little nervous already without admitting to himself that feeling Jack's cock in his hand and actually seeing it completely in the flesh were two different things and a little worried about how it was going to fit in his body, it seemed huge.

But he had started this and he wasn't going to back out now, Ianto Jones wasn't a cock tease he told himself. He pulled off Jack's boots and socks before Jack kicked the trousers off his feet then he stood back up, his eyes drawn back to Jack's crotch and the huge bulge beneath the briefs.   
  
He put his hands on the waistband of them, before he could push them down Jack's hands covered his. He looked up into Jack's eyes, was Jack rejecting him?

“There's still time to back out.” Jack told him, but praying silently Into didn't take him up on the suggestion.

“I want this. I want you.”

“Then slow down, let me undress you?”

Ianto nodded and as Jack's hand moved away from his he slid his hands onto Jack's hips as Jack unbuttoned the remaining buttons on his own shirt and pulled it off, Jack placed both hands on his chest, his fingers sliding through the soft curls that covered his chest and gasping softly as the thumbs ghosted over his nipples before they hands slid down to the waistband of his trousers.

As Jack unbuckled his trousers he lent forward and kissed Ianto, his tongue sliding straight into the willing mouth as it opened instantly before Jack's lips even met them. Ianto losing himself in the kiss as Jack opened his trousers, barely noticing as they slid down his legs to his ankles.   
  
Without breaking the kiss Ianto toed off his shoes and kicked the trousers off. As Jack's hand slipped inside his briefs he gasped into Jack's mouth, his mind beginning to whirl with the thought that tonight he was going to let Jack shag him.

Jack pulled away from the kiss, sure his own lips were as swollen and bruised as Ianto's were as his hand stroked Into slowly and firmly, looking into Ianto's eyes for any sign that the younger man wanted to back out.   
  
As much as he wanted him and boy did he want him there was no way he would make him do anything he didn't want too, but he was happy to note he saw nothing in the cool blue eyes that would make him think he should stop.

“Come on.” He told Ianto, leading him to the hatch that led to the small room beneath his bunk. “Lets get a little more comfortable.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You call that comfortable?”

“Much more than my desk or the floor.”

“Well, if you put it that way.” Ianto followed Jack down the ladder, aware that Jack was watching his arse as he descended.

When he reached the bottom of the ladder Jack pushed him carefully back onto the bed, he watched as Jack pushed his briefs down, gulping a little as the full size of Jack's cock came into view and wondering how the hell that would fit in his arse and would it hurt a lot. Jack climbed onto the small bed and kissed him, seeming sensing Ianto's apprehension.

“I won't hurt you.” Jack said softly in his ear.

Ianto nodded. “I trust you, I want to know what it's like to have sex with a man, with you.”

“Just relax, relax and enjoy.”

Jack removed the remainder of Ianto's clothes, his socks and briefs and then parted Ianto's legs with his hands and moved between them. His hand on Ianto's cock once more as he lent forward and kissed Into deeply, feeling the younger man was a little tense beneath him hoping to help him relax a little more.   
  
Ianto moaned a little when Jack's mouth left his and was replaced with a little gasp when Jack bit down on his neck causing a sensation he had never experienced before.

“Shit'” Ianto murmured.

Jack chuckled softly. “You have no idea.”

“Show me.”

Jack sucked hard on Ianto's neck as Into made noises that almost sounded like purring, his mouth then moving to Ianto's right nipple, sucking on it softly before he nipped his between his teeth.   
  
Ianto let out a loud groan as his back arched off the bed, Jack's hand finding his left nipple as his mouth continued to nip, suck and lick the nipple it was attached to. One of Ianto's hands tangled in Jack's hair as the other clutched the bed sheet beneath him.

He almost moaned as Jack's mouth abandoned his nipple but gasped loudly as he felt the tip of Jack's tongue teasing the slit of his cock, he pushed his hips forwards wanting Jack's mouth on his.   
  
Jack ignored his silent plea, using his tongue to tease the head as Ianto panted and squirmed beneath him for, what seemed to Into like a lifetime before he sucked the head of Ianto's cock into his mouth.

Jack reached blindly up and under the pillow for the lube he knew would be there, without moving his mouth away he blindly opened it and coated the fingers of one hand.   
  
He dropped the lube onto the floor and reached between Ianto's buttocks, his fingers sliding backwards from Ianto's balls until he found the tight hole he was seeking. As he teased the ring of muscle with the tip of a finger he could hear Ianto moaning loudly, pressing down against his finger.

Jack stroked over the hole for a little longer, feeling the muscle beneath quiver at his touch as it began to relax. As he slid a finger slowly inside Ianto's arse, past the little resistance of the tight muscle he heard Into hiss a little, he opened his eyes and looked up at Ianto's face, seeing Into biting on his lip. He let Ianto's cock slip from his mouth and Into opened his eyes to look down at Jack.

“Okay?” Jack asked him, his finger still inside Ianto's body.

Ianto nodded. “Fine, just fine.” He gasped.

“Stop me if it hurts.” Jack told him.

“Don't stop.” Ianto almost sounded like he was begging.

Ianto closed his eyes again as Jack took his cock back onto his mouth, this time almost swallowing him whole. As Jack's finger began to move back and forth inside him he thought he was going to die from pleasure, the pressure in his arse increasing as Jack added another finger. His eyes flying open as Jack changed the angle of his fingers a little and a bold of pleasure shot through his body.

“Fuck.” Ianto exclaimed loudly.

Jack slid a third finger into Ianto's now willing arse as he released Ianto's cock from his mouth once more, he didn't want Into to come till he was buried inside his beautiful arse, he wanted to feel him come as he fucked him. As his fingers continued to brush over Ianto's sweet spot he looked up at his lover smiling at the look of ecstasy on his face.

“I bet no one ever told you about that, did they?” He asked Ianto.

“Nope.” Ianto managed to utter.

“Ready?” Jack asked him.

Ianto nodded, afraid what would come out of his mouth if he spoke as his mind was still telling him there was no way Jack's cock was going to fit inside his body. Jack reached for the lube he had dropped on the floor as he slid his fingers from Ianto's body, Into moaning at the loss as he did so.   
  
Ianto's eyes were transfixed as he watched Jack coat his own cock with the lube and shift on the bed , when he felt to tip of Jack's cock pressed against his arse he held his breath, knowing he was tensing a little.

“Relax, I'm not going to hurt you.” Jack reassured him once more. “Breathe.”

Ianto let out the breath he was holding and tried to breathe slowly and evenly as Jack began to push slowly into him, biting his lip in anticipation of pain as Jack's cock filled his body and sighing with a little relief when his fear was unfounded.   
  
When Jack was buried ball deep inside Ianto's tight channel he stilled, waiting for Ianto's body to adjust to his cock inside him. When Ianto's legs wrapped around his hips he began to thrust slowly and deeply inside him, wanting the feeling of being inside Ianto's tight arse to go on for as long as possible.

Jack's hand wrapped around Ianto's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts as he lay forwards and kissed Into. As they kiss got more and more heated and passionate Jack's thrusts got faster and faster, Ianto's legs now wrapped around his waist, the heels of his feet digging into Jack's buttocks as he met each thrust with his own.  
  
Jack knew he wasn't going to last much longer as Ianto's breath hitched beneath his own mouth and he felt Ianto's body tense briefly under his own and Ianto's cock swell just a little more before Into let out a loud moan along with Jack's name as his came hard over Jack's hand and coated their bodies.

The contractions of Ianto's arse as he came surrounded Jack's cock, pulsating delightfully as his own orgasm began to peak. Jack thrust hard as fast into Ianto's arse unable to control his actions anymore as his body took over from his mind, Ianto's arse muscles gripping him tightly as he tumbled over the edge and he shot his come deep inside Ianto's arse. Jack kissed Into hard as his orgasm flooded through his body, only stopping when his body stilled.

Looking up he saw Into had a huge smile on his face, he slid his cock from Ianto's body and moved from between his legs, sliding next to him on the small bed. Into placed a hand on Jack's face and kissed him softly, tenderly.

“No regrets?” Jack asked.

“Fuck no.” Ianto grinned, his hand sliding down to Jack's spent cock. “When can we do that again?”

Jack chuckled. “Soon, very soon.”

“Good, and I can't wait till I get to fuck you.” Ianto's face coloured again as he said the words.

“Your cock up my arse, now there's something I'm looking forward to" Jack replied as Ianto pushed him onto his back and invaded his mouth with his tongue.

The End.


End file.
